1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document feeding device for conveying a document to a predetermined image reading position, an image reading device and an image forming device equipped with same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device which forms an image on paper on the basis of an original document image includes a device main body which carries out image formation, a document feeding device and an image reading unit. An original document set in the original document tray of the document feeding device is conveyed toward an image reading position of the image reading unit and the image surface of the document is read in. Thereupon, in an image forming device using an electrophotographic process, a photosensitive drum is previously charged and an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of this drum by irradiating laser light modulated in accordance with the image data of the original document image. Thereupon, the developed toner image is transferred to paper and fixed.
In the reading of an original document described above, the original document which has been conveyed from the original document tray is sent out to an discharge tray of the document feeding device, but if this original document becomes jammed inside the device during movement, then the device halts operation until the paper jam is resolved. Therefore, technology is known according to which an illumination device which shines onto the closest position to the position of the paper jam is provided, thereby facilitating the processing of jams.
However, in the prior art technology described above, there is a problem in that it is not possible to alert a user immediately to the occurrence of a paper jam. This is because the illumination device according to this technology does not light up at the moment that the paper jam occurs, but rather at the start of the subsequent jam processing. Furthermore, the illumination device does not light up unless the cover provided in the document feeding device is opened, and hence there remains a problem in that a paper jam situation may be left unattended for a long period of time.